Same Script, Different Actors
by TheToxicInterest
Summary: Eve is comforted by an old rival, and she realizes that maybe they're not so different after all. FEMSLASH. Eve TorresxKelly Kelly.


**This is a little femslash, because all I've written for wrestling so far is slash and het I like to mix it up. :) I don't like Eve or Kelly, but the idea popped into my head and refused to leave.**

**Pairings: One-sided EvexKelly, mentions of one-sided LayCool. There is mention of Kelly with a man, but I never say his name, so you can imagine him as anyone you want.**

**WARNING: Femslash (as in femmeslash, yuri, or GirlXGirl) and angst. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WWE, I'd be far too busy fixing the Divas and the Tag Teams to write fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>"I know how you feel," she says, and I stop where I am. I turn around to face Layla El, who's giving me a paitent smile. She must have seen my running from the locker room and crying my eyes out. I wipe the tears off of my face and try not to show weakness.<p>

She's not fully recovered from her injury yet, but she came to the show to because we were near her home. I never liked Layla, exacly, but I can't say I _totally_ hate her. Back during LayCool, it was Michelle who insulted the Divas and Layla who would nod and agree but never say anything _too _hurtful.

Still, I don't trust her and I feel uneasy when I say, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Eve, don't play around. I saw you crying," she said, still smiling slightly, still making me neasous, "You love her. Kelly."

"Of course I love Kelly," I say, "She's my best friend!"

"You know, I always thought it was a bit strange how girls can say they love their friends and it's all well and good, but then men can't say it without sounding gay."

I shrug. I turn to walk away, my heart beating quickly when Layla calls out, "You're in love with her, Eve."

I stop in my tracks, turning to face her with an expression that's hopefully confused and not guilty. Another traitorous tear falls down my face, and I wipe it away. "Are you calling me a lesbian?"

"Maybe bisexual," Layla says with a shrug, "Either way, it's clear to me that you worship her."

"I do _not _worship her!" I insist, close to tears again.

"Then why do you follow her everywhere?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because friends hang out together."

"Then why do you listen to her constant bitching? Why do you laugh when she mocks the other Divas for not looking as 'perfect' as her?"

"Because friends make jokes!"

"Then why did you run away crying?"

"Because..." I wipe my face again, searching for the words. "Because she doesn't belong with him. He's not good for her."

"Wouldn't a 'best friend'," she said with air quotes, "be happy for her friend who's dating a powerful, attractive man who's not an evil bastard to her?"

I turn and walk away. I had no comment to that, anyway.

"You're jealous that she's with a man! Admit it!" she calls out, and once again she has my attention.

"No, I'm not!"

She raises an eyebrow, her hands on her hips once more. "Don't lie to me, Torres."

I burst out crying, like a dam inside of me has broken, and the tears run like salty rivers down my face. Layla pats my arm, handing me a tissue she produces from her purse, and I wiped my face with it. When I had seen Kelly in his arms, kissing him passionately, I had felt my heart break in two. Why did I have to walk into her locker room the _exact moment _that they kissed? It was like something out of a stupid romance movie, like I had walked on-set right on cue to see my love interest had moved on. Do things like this really happen in real life?

Apparently, they do. I hate my life.

Layla pats my arm again, and I flinch away, looking at her with pain evident on my face. "Leave me alone! You can't possibly know what it's like- how _horrible _I feel!" I speak inbetween sobs, "I want to die whenever I see her. She's so perfect and beautiful and... and... I can never have her! You can't possibly know what it's like to be in love with a girl when you know she's straight! It's the worst feeling in the world because you know that you'll _never _have a chance!"

She laughs, but she's glaring at me and shaking her head like I'm an idiot. "Why do you think I put up with Michelle's constant bitching?"

That shocks me silent. I remember how Layla looked at Michelle- the same way I always look at Kelly. I should have known all along...

It was obvious that Layla had loved Michelle.

Just like it's obvious that I love Kelly. But people never know the truth, they never knew _why_ we had put up with our respective best friends. No one ever sees the feelings hiding in plain sight. All at once, I realize that I shouldn't be afraid of Layla... Our lives were like movies, so identical that the only thing that's changed is the actresses. The same roles, same script, same plot... How could I be that blind?

"I'm sorry," I say, feeling guilt gnaw at me.

"It's alright," she says. She's become nicer since Michelle left, I can see that now. "But honestly, you have it better than I do. At least _your_ BFF isn't married and you can talk to her every day."

She sighs and walks away, but I hear her mutter, "At least _your_ girl hasn't turned her back on you."

Layla had it worse off then me, and I never knew it until now. I call out after her, "Hey, Layla?"

She turns to me and say, with a smile as tiny as can be, "Thanks."

She nods once, an awkward, tight grin on her face, before she walks off and leaves me to cry over my stupid love for my best friend. A love neither Layla nor I would ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. This is my first femslash for this fandom and I would like to know how I did. :)<strong>


End file.
